The invention relates to an exercise device for exercising of the human torso by twisting about the waist. Prior twisting exercise devices for twisting the torso have included straight bars which extend across the shoulders and behind the neck during exercise. Even smaller sticks such as broomstick handles have been utilized in performing the typical twist exercise about the waist.
Typically, the forearms are draped over the ends of the bar or stick since it is of relatively light weight to hold the bar firmly during twisting motions such that the body and stick move as a unit in twisting the upper torso of the body about the waist. Little influence, if any, is felt by the presence of the stick which serves mainly to position the torso and upper appendages during the exercise.
A different approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,781 wherein a waist exercise bar is disclosed having a yoke section at about a midpoint such that the oppositely extending ends of the bar lie substantially forward of the main body of the person's shoulder when the yoke section is draped around the back of the neck. Weighted sections may be added to the bar intermediate the yoke and end sections of the bar. This location of weights and forward bar arrangement displaces the torque forces forward of the body which results in a different exercise affect as well as diminished torque distribution affects during the exercise.
A straight bar properly held by the exerciser by gripping the bar underneath, and not by draping the forearms over the bar, is desirable in certain exercises, such as for posture development, particularly where the exercise affects can be increased simply and in an expedient manner. A straight bar also provides for additional exercise positions such as overhead and front thigh exercise positions.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide an improved exercising bar for exercising the body torso and waist.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a weighted exercise bar having weights concentrated at the outermost ends thereof to increase accelerating torques during twisting.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a generally straight weighted exercise bar which separates into two sections for storage and transportation.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a weighted exercise bar for twisting exercises having a pair of sections which are joined together by means of a quick-release cam lock mechanism.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a weighted exercise bar which includes a pair of sections joined together by a quick release connection which is reinforced to bending moments produced at the joint thereof.